In various liquid crystal display devices, a lateral electric field system liquid crystal display device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-180928) has an advantage of an excellent wide viewing angle characteristic. For example, the lateral electric field system liquid crystal display device includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode in one of a pair of substrates, which are disposed opposite each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pair of substrates. An electric field (lateral electric field) in a direction parallel to a substrate surface is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and the lateral electric field is applied to liquid crystal to drive the liquid crystal, whereby an amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is controlled to display an image. Examples of the lateral electric field system include an IPS (In Plane Switching) system and an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) system.
However, in the conventional lateral electric field system liquid crystal display device, a response speed of the liquid crystal is delayed due to a large size of each domain formed in a pixel and a small number of the domains.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to improve the viewing angle characteristic and the response speed in the lateral electric field system liquid crystal display device.